Hope
by BeDaZzLeNpLaiD
Summary: RoryLogan Rory and Logan had been dating for a little over a month when she abruptly left without saying goodbye. Now she's back. [One Shot]


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Okay, this was just playing around in my head. It's a one-shot though. I love feedback, so please reveiw at the end!

* * *

_**HOPE

* * *

**_

_**Hope-** To cherish a desire with anticipation

* * *

_

"Thanks so much Paris, I'll only be a little while." Rory assured her before walking over to the crib and picking up the little girl inside and kissing her quickly before setting her down.

"No problem. Everyone needs a little break once in a while. I still can't believe they're letting you stay in a regular dorm though."

"Yah. At least the Gilmore name is good for something, huh?"

"Yup." Paris answered, holding the door open for Rory. Once she was gone, Paris sauntered over to the crib, taking in the small one-year-old with its large chocolate brown eyes and loose blonde curls. "Spitting image," she mumbled to herself before returning to her craft table.

* * *

Rory left the dorm building and took a deep breath of air. Finally, she was back. She took a year off during her pregnancy and the first year, buy now she was returning for her junior year.

* * *

"_Where's Rory?" Mitchum asked his son. _

"_She hasn't been feeling well lately, some kind of stomach bug. She wanted to be here this morning, really." Logan assured his father. _

"_Hmmm."

* * *

_

Rory went to get coffee at her favorite coffee kiosk, and started walking around campus with it in her hand, sipping on it occasionally.

"Rory?" someone asked from behind her.

Rory froze, hearing Logan's voice. She was surprised when she could find no trace of anger in it.

"I thought that was you," Logan said, smirking.

"Yah. It's me," she answered quietly.

"I haven't seen you in forever. You just left." Logan stated, more serious than Rory had ever seen him. He watched Rory, and thought that she had never looked so small. Like she was full of shame and there was no more laughter. He wondered nearly every night what had happened to her. They had been dating for a month, and everything had been going great. Then, one day, she was just gone. He had slowly begun to get over the hurt, but he'd convinced himself he'd never truly be over Rory.

"Logan, I—" Rory started, but turned and ran as tears started welling in her eyes.

* * *

_Rory got up to answer the knocking at the door. "Mr. Huntzberger!" she said in surprise. _

"_You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked, straight forward as always, walking through the doorway uninvited. _

_Rory's tears and silence were enough proof for him. _

"_You haven't told Logan yet, have you?" Rory shook her head, pale, the silent tears sliding down her cheeks. _

"_I will pay for the operation, but you must not tell Logan. This could ruin his future."_

_Rory looked up, startled. She spoke for the first time with anger. "I would NEVER kill my baby before it even got a chance to live. How DARE you even propose I do something like that? If my mom had had an abortion, I wouldn't even be here."_

_Mitchum responded with the same anger, but with a more selfish reason. "I will NOT allow you to ruin my son's future! What kind of father would I be if I did?"_

" _You'd be a good grandfather, I guess. And if that's not reason enough, how about you wouldn't be such a jackass?" she grumbled._

"_Young lady, I will not allow you to tell Logan. Leave Yale until after the pregnancy, and then you can do as you wish afterward."_

"_You're asking me to leave Yale? I can't, that would be ruining my dreams."_

"_You're dreams will be ruined anyway. You're forgetting the connections I have. I can make sure you NEVER get a job in journalism. If you agree to leave Yale without speaking to Logan I will pay your expenses and give you a job after graduation."_

_Rory collapsed onto the couch in tears. There weren't many options.

* * *

_

"I see that walk did you a lot of good," Paris said sarcastically taking in Rory's disheveled appearance.

"I'm fine," she answered stiffly.

A knock came at the door. "I'll get that, Finn was coming over with pizza. Did I mention we're seeing each other?"

"No." Rory's internal alarm bells were going off. Surely Finn would see the baby and put two and two together?

"Rory! You're back! Does Logan know?"

"Yah, I just saw him."

Paris gave Rory a startled look, suddenly understanding her brusque demeanor. They shared a silent look of understanding, not noticing Finn walk over to the baby's crib. "And who's this?" he asked, peering in.

"My daughter," Rory answered quietly. "Her name's Hope."

"Yours?" Finn quickly studied the baby, taking in her hair and eyes. The same eyes he had grown up knowing, the same ones he'd seen only minutes before leaving his own dorm. He took a step back, more out of being startled than horror. "Its Logan's, isn't it?"

Rory looked down at her feet and slowly nodded. '_Busted_' she thought to herself.

"And he doesn't know, does he?"

Rory shook her head in response. "Mitchum made me leave without telling him. He has the power to ruin my whole future with his money and status. Then where would me and Hope be?"

"I understand, Rory. But Logan has to know. He has a right to know."

"I'll tell him eventually. I just need a little time. Just some time."

* * *

Logan headed for the newspaper office. Upon entering, he went to his desk, not looking up. He heard a baby crying, a sound unfamiliar to the usual buzzing of the busy newsroom. 

"I swear Gilmore! Quiet her down! I don't care how good a writer you are if all the other god-forsaken writers in here can't think! How you convinced the dean to let you haul a baby around here I don't know! And that other child! The toddler, keep her away from those printers!" he heard Doyle scream.

Logan looked up at Rory's desk. So that was the source of all the noise.

"Gilmore! My office please."

Rory got up from her chair, and gave the baby a quick kiss on the forehead. "Be quiet for mommy, Hope. Paris, can you watch her for a sec?"

"Yah" Paris answered, not looking up.

Rory quickly walked over to the printers, tearing GiGi away and setting her down in her chairbehind her desk. It was her job to watch her young half sister while her mom and dad were on their honeymoon.

Once Rory was gone, Logan stood up from his chair and sauntered over. 'Beautiful' was the only word he could use to describe the little baby. "Hey, I'm Logan. What's your name?" he cooed, surprised at himself for being so mushy.

"Her names Hope, and I'm GiGi,"the older one answered simply.

"Aaah. Well I'm Logan. It's nice to meet you GiGi."

"So you're Hope's daddy then?" GiGi asked.

"Huh?"

"Wh-What are you doing?" Rory asked from behind him.

"Just getting acquainted with your sisters. I thought you only had one though.."

"No. She's mine," Rory answered quietly. She knew she was about to get caught in a lie. But was it a lie? No. It had been withholding information but not a lie. Still…

"Dada" the baby gurgled.

"No, Hope. This is Logan," Rory told her child.

GiGi's eyebrows crinkled, showing her confusion. "Logan _is _her dad. Paris said so."

At this Rory froze. Logan stared at her in disbelief. "She- she's mine?"

"Paris, would you watch Hope for me?" Rory asked, pulling Logan out the door and into an empty hallway without waiting for a response.

"Is this why you left?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me Rory! What kind of reason can you have for not telling me I had a child?"

Rory started to cry. "I…Mitchum…"

At the mention of Logan's father's name he quieted down. "He threatened you, didn't he?" he asked knowingly, having had to deal with his father's tactics his whole life.

Rory nodded through her tears. "He didn't want me to ruin your life… and I didn't want to be responsible for that either. I … I care about you too much. And I just thought it would hurt even more if you dejected me."

Logan lifted his hands and brushed Rory's tears off her cheeks with a stroke from his thumb. "Rory, I would never have abandoned you like that. I know I never said this before, but I… I love you."

He took her into his arms and held her that way for a while. Once the tears had passed, Rory looked up from where her head had been buried in his shirt and gave him a weak smile."Would like to meet your daughter?"

* * *

A/N: So there it is! tell me what you think! 

Oh and this is a repost with revisions!


End file.
